Little Red Riding Dean
by SamWinchesterPhanGirl
Summary: When Dean goes into the forest to deliver some treats to his sickly grandmother, he comes across a wolf named Sam. (Uploaded on my deviantart account. /art/Little-Red-Riding-Dean-562291599) I do not own Sam, Dean or the story of Little Red Riding Hood.


_Once upon a time, there was a young man who wore a red hoodie. He despised being called "Little Red Riding Hood", "Red Riding Hood" or "Red Riding Hoodie" or anything of that nature. His real name was Dean. Only a handful of people called him by his real name. He was a hunter that hunted rouge angels, monsters and demons. He lived in a small village, nestled at the edge of the woods. He had heard of a skinwalker/werewolf that lived in the woods. All of the villagers were frightened by him because before he was turned, he was once a hunter as well, except his name was Sam. Dean wasn't afraid of him. He knew that he could take him down but, he was cautious nonetheless. One day, he was walking in the woods, keeping his cool, but on high alert, wen he met the Wolf._

 _"Well, well, well." Sam said, "What are you doing in these woods?"_

"None of your damn business." Dean snapped.

"Come now, you can tell me. Are you visiting your grandma or grandpa or any other relatives?"

"As I said before, it's none of your damn business. Now, go away before I make a coat out of you."

"Alright," Sam said, putting his hands up in defense, "I'll leave you alone."

 _The wolf snuck away. He had a wicked grin on his face. He saw Dean walk to a mysterious building many times. He followed him through the bushes, which made Dean paranoid. Once Sam got to the mysterious building, he knocked on the door. An elderly woman was there, but she was in bed, sick. She was in a nightgown and cap._

"Who's there?" She asked

Sam cleared his throat and did his best impression of Dean. "It's Dean, grandma."

"Speak up!" She called, "I can't hear you!"

 _Ha!_ Sam thought to himself, _Deaf as a post._

"It's Dean, Grandma." Sam repeated louder, in his best Dean voice.

"Oh. Come in, Dearie. The door is unlocked."

 _Sam opened the door. He had a wicked grin on his face. The elderly woman put her glasses on, realizing that the figure in the doorway was not her beloved grandson, but the notorious wolf, that plagues the forest and village with fear._

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here for dinner." He said, before tying the Grandmother up and duct taping her mouth. He locked her in the closet.

 _Sam tore through the Grandmother's wardrobe, looking for something that'll help disguise himself. He found a nightgown and an extra nightcap. He put the gown on and then put the nightcap on. For extra measure, he put on the glasses she had on. He got into the bed and waited for Dean. Dean was fuming. He was mad that the wolf made him paranoid. He calmed down enough to knock on the door._

"Granny?"

"Come in, my dear." Sam said, imitating the old lady he tied up, as best he could.

 _Something isn't right. I just can't put my finger on it_. Dean thought to himself.

 _Well, he was he right. The thing in his grandmother's bed, was not his grandmother. Once he got closer to the bed, he knew something was definitely wrong. He played along, planning his attack on the wolf_

"My, Grandmother. What big eyes you have." Dean said

"All the better to see you with, my dear." Sam retorted, in he granny voice.

"But Grandmother, what big hands you have!" Dean exclaimed.

"All the better to hug you with, my dear." Sam answered.

Dean saw the fangs that sprouted in the Wolf's mouth. He knew it was time to go with his plan.

"But Grandmother, what big teeth you have!" Dean exclaimed with fake fear.

"All the better to eat you with, my dear!" Sam exclaimed.

 _Sam quickly got out of bed and started throwing punches. Dean dodged the first one and caught the second in his hand. He quickly brought out his silver knife, and held it at the Wolf's throat._

"Where's my Grandma?" Dean asked

"I ate her and she was delicious," Sam lied.

"I don't believe you. Now I'm gonna ask you one last time. Where... Is... My... Grandma?!" He yelled, "If you don't tell me, I will not hesitate to skin me a wolf and make a coat out of you."

"Alright, alright," He said, in defeat, "I tied her up and put her in the closet."

Dean let him go and withdrew the knife from the Wolf's throat. He opened the closet door and untied his grandmother and gently took off the duct tape that was on her mouth. She was furious at the wolf. Dean had to hold her back from killing the Wolf.

"Kill him!" She yelled, "Go on, do it!"

"No," Dean said, "I won't kill him. But I will ask him to leave. Mr. Wolf, I'm afraid that you're going to have leave these woods. But heed this warning well. If I hear of you coming back to this village or terrorizing another village, I will not hesitate to kill you. Am I understood?"

Sam nodded.

"Now, be on your way."

 _Sam left the house and stayed in his cabin. Never bothering anyone again. As for Dean, he and his grandmother enjoyed an afternoon together by the Lilly pond by her house, eating the sweets that he brought._

The End


End file.
